


A New Video

by THEdevilFOREVER



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin + Michael + Beer = :D<br/>Nothing smutty just soft love and a small twist ;) (Mavin)<br/>Please Read and Review XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Video

Working late at night editing videos was utterly boring and something that Michael would rather not be doing, he sat at his computer with his hands holding his head up as he slowly drifted off to sleep waiting for the video to finish saving. “Well that looks like fun.” Michael looked to the door to see nothing but a British idiot, “What do you want Gavin?” His voice was snappy with a sour face to boot, Gavin lifted his arm to show a case of beer and a pizza, Michael looked up to Gavin’s face that displayed a goofy grin and the hidden signs of a blush. “I thought you’d want some company and beer.” Michael sighed and lifted his head, he waved his hand towards him to beckon him over, “Cheers Gav an’ yeah a beer sounds good.” A slight smile on his face, Gavin took the seat next to Michael and handed him a beer, which he gratefully accepted and started to drink finishing half the can without a breath. Mean while Gavin placed the pizza on the table behind them and turned his own computer on.

“Damn I needed that.” Michael was smiling now with the warmth of alcohol filling his system, he started on the pizza taking a slice and eating it giving an ‘mmmh’ around his first bite. Gavin patted Michael on the head laughing slightly, “There we go, I like happy Mi-cool.” His hand was batted away, “Shut up you idiot.” He looked over to Gavin’s screen, “Anyway what you searching?” The computer display showed a website called ‘Fan Fiction’ and a long list of stories, in the search bar was the word ‘mavin’. Putting two and two together he looked at Gavin who returned the look, “Don’t misunderstand you silly sausage. I thought it would be funny to read a few to see what people write.” Michael’s eyes widened then returned to normal as he thought about it, it sounded odd but more interesting then editing videos. “Fine but two rules nothing past teen, if clothes start vanishing I’m smashing your computer.” He then grabbed his half full can of beer, “Two more beer first.” He then empted the rest of the can followed by a whole other can, “Yeah Mi-cool this’ll be fun.”        

~~~~5 Fan Fictions Later~~~~

“Ok, that’s it! Why is it I’m always the girl?” By now the pizza was half gone and the brought beers finished, they gained more by Gavin having a ‘grand idea’ to steal Geoff’s stash. The same man now standing red faced and furious with his friend in tears laughing holding onto both his stomach and a bottle. “Dude its perfect.” Gavin crossed his arms and sat back down pouting, “It’s not, and it’s not fair.” Still red faced from both anger and drink, Michael turned his chair to face Gavin earning a surprise. He knew it was most likely the drink and stories but he could not help think Gavin looked kind of cute, red faced and pouting. Gavin turned to face him with slight worry in his eye’s “Mi-cool? Michael what’s up, you stopped laughing all a sudden.” Even his worried face looked kind of cute, Michael didn’t now way, but his mind was in a fuzzy haze and he’d long but lost his shame.

He leaned forwards placing a hand to Gavin’s cheek to gentle caress it, he couldn’t tell Gavin’s reaction as he closed his eyes and lightly placed his lips to the Brit’s. His eyes opened when he felt Gavin return the gentle kiss, it broke away almost as quickly as it had started leaving both of them feeling something new towards the other. A beep sounded from Michael’s computer alerting him the video was done, it caused both of them to jump, face each other and burst out laughing. After the laughter died away they regained some sense of place and turned back to their computers, Michael went to work closing down all the programmes he had open and Gavin closed down the website and shut down his computer. Gavin got up to leave when Michael tugged gently on the bottom of his t-shirt, “You fancy coming over to mine tonight?” His voice was quiet while a blush played on his face, Gavin looked down at him and smiled nodding his head, having made plans Michael shut down his computer and left the office hand in hand with Gavin, “Hey Mi-cool I think this is the start of something beautiful.” putting his head to rest on Michael’s shoulder, “Maybe or maybe a great podcast.” The two left laughing, hand in hand towards Michael’s house.

~~~~The Next Day~~~~

They both walked into the Rooster Teeth building and were instantly pushed into a room with a computer with a video waiting to be played, it said it was uploaded by Rooster Teeth and the title was ‘Mavin Is Real!!!’ They played the video and it was a full recap of last night including their kiss. By the end both their faces blushed red and both displayed shock. Michael shot up slamming open the door and screaming, “Who the hell posted this?!” Nobody new except their new intern named William Jones who was currently sat smirking in his office deleting all the evidence that said it was him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Note One: There is not a new intern   
> Note Two: Hope you liked it and please review. THANKS FOR READING XD!!!!!!!!1


End file.
